Light at the End of the Tunnel
by claihm solais
Summary: RahXephon - One shot. Ayato's reflections on Haruka as he pilots the RahXephon one last time...


Light at the End of the Tunnel

A RahXephon fanfiction story

By Patrick Huu

Summary: One shot. Ayato's reflections on Haruka as he pilots the RahXephon one last time. Really short, but enjoy!

Light at the End of the Tunnel

            "You are Orin…" Ayato opened his eyes and stared into a blinding white light. He felt totally weightless as he drifted towards it. "You are the one who will tune the world…" Quon's voice whispered. "It is you destiny…you are not human, Orin." Kamina Ayato opened his eyes again. Instead of the blinding light, however, he saw images. Of himself and Shitou Haruka. Laughing. Chatting. Having fun. And…growing up?

            "That is not the reality, Orin…That is but the memory you carry. Now…fulfill your destiny!" Ayato found himself in the tunnel again. _I know it is my duty to re-shape the world…but…why me? There is so much I want to do, so much I love in this world…_"You have to tune the world…or it will become the MU's world," Quon said. "But...they're all going to die!"

            RahXephon bucked as it's counterpart poured yet another bolt of energy into it. It smashed into the ground hard and stopped moving.

            "I don't want the world to change…for Haruka-san…" Ayato whispered. "You are Orin…It is your destiny…" Quon moved into the light, blocking out some of it. "Time…creates awareness…Awareness…creates memories…Memeories…create life. Memories are the person you know. Memories are the past, Orin. You live in the future. You create the present, Orin…"

            Clenching his fists, Ayato turned away from Quon's form and started to struggle against the stream that pulled him towards the light. _Haruka-san…_Images of them together flashed through his mind. He saw her giving him "the look" when they trudged ashore after having taken an involuntary bath – thanks to him throwing her off balance. He smiled at the memory.

            He saw her arching her eyebrows sceptically as she inspected the clothes he had pulled out of the deserted store. She had told him, "no worry, Captain Shitou Haruka will be there to save you from every fashion disaster!" and struck a dramatic pose. Ayato grinned as he remembered the purple shirt and pink vest with a golden star he had picked out. _Oh my god…that looked ridiculous,_ he chuckled.

            Then he watched as she laughed…when he had asked her if she was from the future. She had literally blown her top and laughed so hard she slid down the wall. She had looked…beautiful then. Happy. And, for a moment, he had forgotten his entire world had changed, too.

            The time she had comforted him in the cell…when she had assured him everything would be fine and they had locked him in. RahXephon had saved him, and he had been so mad at her. Or the time he had met her when she had hauled a drunk Elvy back home for dinner. He blushed as he remembered the advances the – obviously intoxicated – flight commander had made on him.

            And the time when he had watched her run in the snow…she had commented on his horrible outfit again and given him gloves. Gloves she had made for a previous boyfriend, Megumi had told him, but never had to guts to give to. They had saved his life later that day.

            Kamina Ayato smiled as he recalled these memories. _Memories create life, indeed…Quon…I think I'm beginning to understand. A person is what their memories made them. And memories…the past…I can create._

            Haruka's face flashed before him. _Haruka-san…I love you. I said I would come back…but I cannot. Not in this world. But we _will_ meet again. I will make sure of that. Time and reality won't keep us apart…_Ayato slowed down as he got closer to the light. He extended a hand and touched it. _Forgive me…all of you…Yagumo-san…Kunugi-san…Itsuki-san…Sayoko-san…Megu-chan…Kim…Ojii-san…Haruka-san…I will do my best._

            RahXephon exploded with power. The fallen giant lifted itself to its feet, debris raining down all around it. Pulsing with energy, it wrestled its counterpart until it dissolved into a ball of pure energy. RahXephon's power grew, and engulfed the entire planet, destryoing everything…but re-creating it, as well.

            _Haruka-san…Aishiteru itsumo…_


End file.
